


Obsesja chronienia

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: JONI [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, Angst, Castiel to emocjonalna ameba, Dean w ciąży, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Dean, Sam to świetny brat, angst destielowy, brak bety, fluff sama i deana, męska ciąża, tak trudno zmieścić się w limicie słów, wspierający Sam
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Czas powiedzieć drugiemu ojcu.Tekst na temat 6 (obsesja) z II edycji 100 drabbli w 100 dni.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts).



Na stole piętrzyły się stosy tekstów poświęconych aniołom, Nefilimom i wszystkich innych istotach, które dało się w jakikolwiek z nimi powiązać. Nie wiedząc, czym do końca będzie jego bratanek lub bratanica, Sam postanowił przygotować się na wszelkie możliwości i przeszukał dokładnie zbiory Ludzi Pisma.

Ale to nie było dla niego w tym momencie najważniejsze. Jego priorytet stanowiło obecnie bezpieczne dostarczenie dziecka na ten świat. Wliczając w to nie tylko zorganizowanie ekstremalnie dyskretnej, a tym samym wykwalifikowanej pomocy medycznej, ale też zapewnienie odpowiednich warunków do rozwoju przed narodzinami. Oraz utrzymanie brata w zdrowiu i szczęściu możliwie jak najdłużej.

W ciągu ostatnich tygodni, Sam przeczytał tak wiele stron poświęconych ciąży, że zaczynało mieszać mu się w głowie. Mało tego, sprzedawcy w pobliskiej księgarni zdążyli złożyć mu już gratulacje i za każdym razem pytali o samopoczucie jego dziewczyny. Mówili o tym, jak wielką jest szczęściarą, mając tak zaangażowanego partnera. Nie warto było wyprowadzać ich z błędu.

Natomiast Dean nazywał go nadopiekuńczą kwoką. Sam się tym jednak nie przejmował, dając upust swojej nadopiekuńczości, rozpieszczając brata na wszelkie znane mu sposoby i dbając, by nie nadwyrężał się nawet odrobinę.

— Proszę — powiedział, kładąc przed Deanem talerz z obiadem i całując go w skroń.

— Sammy? — wykrztusił ten, zamierając.

— Tak? — Przełknął ze zdenerwowania ślinę, czekając na wybuch brata.

— Czy ty pocałowałeś mnie właśnie w głowę?

— Um, możliwe — odpowiedział, odsuwając się.

— Czemu?

— Nie wiem. — Wzruszył ramionami.

— Jak to: nie wiesz? — Dean odwrócił się w jego stronę.

— Nie wiem. Taki odruch.

— Odruch, huh? — prychnął Dean. — Naprawdę zmieniasz się w nadopiekuńczą żonę.

— Czyli, um, wszystko dobrze? Z nami? — upewnił się.

— Jasne — odpowiedział Dean. — Tak długo, jak będziesz mnie karmić i to jedzenie będzie uwzględniało mięso, tak długo będzie między nami w porządku — obiecał. — Idę do toalety.

Sam prychnął śmiechem, kręcąc głową i biorąc się za własny obiad. Dean wrócił dopiero po dłuższej chwili, wyglądając, jakby ktoś wylał na niego wiadro zimnej wody i odebrał kilka lat życia.

Niestety, nie był to pierwszy raz.

— Dean…

— Odpuść sobie, Sammy. — Mężczyzna od razu go powstrzymał, machając ręką i siadając na krześle ciężko. — Zwykłe poranne mdłości. O ile można powiedzieć, że facet w ciąży to coś normalnego.

— To nie są „zwykłe poranne mdłości”, Dean i dobrze o tym wiesz — zaprzeczył. Obaj czytali teksty o Nefilimach i tym, jak mogły wpływać na swoje matki. Ludzkie ciała nie były przystosowane do kształtowania anielskiej łaski.

— Nawet jeśli nie są, to co mam z tym zrobić, hm?

— Wezwać Castiela — odpowiedział Sam, zaciskając dłoń w pięść. Odmawiając sobie odpowiedniej pomocy, Dean poważnie się krzywdził, narażając na niepotrzebne niebezpieczeństwo. Odmawiał sobie też szczęścia, bo nie sądził, by anioł zostawił go samego. A nawet jeśli: wtedy będzie miał pewność, zamknięcie, a nie iluzję bańki mydlanej wokół siebie. — Poza tym to już najwyższy czas, żebyś mu powiedział. Będzie gorzej, jeśli pojawi się gdzieś koło nas i sam się dowie.

— Nie było go tutaj od miesięcy, myślę, że to nam nie grozi — prychnął Dean, ale Sam nie poddawał się, posyłając mu swoje najlepsze sucze spojrzenie. — Ugh, dobra, ale jesteś przy tym jak mu mówię. I ty się modlisz.

— Jasne. Czekaj, teraz? — zdziwił się. — Dobra.

Zamknął oczy i skoncentrował się, choć już dawno zrozumiał, że modlitwa mogła przybierać bardzo różne formy.

— _Cas? Castiel? Potrzebujemy cię w bunkrze, to znaczy Dean się potrzebuje, bo…_

Nie musiał kończyć swojej pokracznej modlitwy — tuż po słowach „Dean cię potrzebuje” usłyszał trzepot skrzydeł. Otworzył oczy.

— Dean? Co się stało?

Wspomniany Winchester spojrzał na Sama najpierw, a potem westchnął.

— Całkiem sporo. — Dean wstał z krzesła i odwrócił się w stronę anioła, rozkładając ręce. — Sam widzisz.

Obserwowanie szoku anioła było ciekawym doświadczenie, Sam miał ochotę zaśmiać się, widząc jak oczy tego rozszerzają się w niedowierzaniu, a szczęka opada w dół. Ale coś mówiło mu, że to wszystko nie skończy się dobrze.

— Znowu spałeś z czymś, na co powinieneś polować? — powiedział Castiel słabo, gdy minął mu pierwszy szok. — Dlaczego nie zadzwoniłeś wcześniej? Mogłem powstrzymać to w zalążku, teraz będzie to…

Słysząc te słowa, Dean zasłonił brzuch rękami, a Sam poderwał się z krzesła, gotów do interwencji.

— Powinienem na ciebie polować? — Anioł zbladł i cofnął się o kilka kroków. — Poza tym: nie ma tutaj nic do powstrzymywania. Może poza tym wirowaniem. Sammy?

Nie musiał powtarzać, Sam posłusznie zaoferował swoje ramię, przytrzymując brata.

— Wiem, że to dużo do przyswojenia, ale najpierw ich ulecz — powiedział, obejmując Deana w pasie, dla lepszego wsparcia. — Potem porozmawiacie.

Anioł kiwnął głową i dotknął jedną ręką czoła, a drugą brzucha Deana.

— Nie krzywdź dziecka — wypalił Dean i wtedy pojawiło się światło, które na moment otuliło jego brzuch.

— Nic jej nie zrobiłem — powiedział od razu anioł, zauważając spojrzenie Sama. — Możemy porozmawiać sami?

— Jej? Dziewczynka? — Twarz Deana rozjaśnił uśmiech. — Tak, możemy, tak?

Sam kiwnął głową i wyszedł. Ukrył się jednak za progiem, tak, że wszystko słyszał.

— Nie ufasz mi?

— Nie.

— Więc… Chcesz tego?

— Tak.

— To Nefilim.

— To moja córka.

— Na pewno?

— Tak.

— Dobrze.

— W porządku?

— Tak.

— Co zrobiłeś?!

— Uspokój się, Dean. Zostawiłem jej tylko więcej swojej łaski. Powinno wystarczyć do rozwiązania.

— Och… dziękuję.

— Co z porodem?

— Liczyliśmy na pomoc… Sammy organizuje kogoś do cesarki i wszystko, ale przydałbyś się do poskładania mnie i sprawdzenia, czy wszystko z nią w porządku.

— Oczywiście. Pomogę ci, jak tylko będę mógł — zapewnił anioł. — I zabiorę wtedy moją łaskę, póki będzie wystarczająco mała. To ograniczy szkody.

Potem zapadła cisza. Sam wychylił się lekko zza progu, po cichu mają nadzieję na ujrzenie Deana w objęciach Castiela, a nie wpatrującego się w puste pomieszczenie, co było niestety bardziej prawdopodobne.

— W porządku? — spytał Sam, wchodząc do środka.

— Zniknął — poinformował go Dean, wzruszając ramionami. — Spodziewałem się… Nie wiem. Czegoś innego.

— To zrozumiałe.

— To dziewczynka — powiedział, wciąż nie ruszając się z miejsca i stojąc w tej samej pozycji. — Córka. Moja córka. Nie jego, zabierze jej siebie. Słyszałeś?

— Tak.

— Huh — prychnął

— Hej — Sam podszedł do Deana i przytulił do siebie. — Wiesz, że ja cię kocham, prawda?

— To nie to samo.

— Nie będziesz sam, Dean — zapewnił, przyciągając do siebie mocniej i kładąc jedną z dłoni na jego brzuchu.

— Znowu to zrobiłeś — zauważył. — Pocałowałeś mnie w skroń.

— Przeszkadza ci to?

— Nah. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Pomasuj mi stopy.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeszcze jedna albo dwie części, ale to za jakiś czas :)  
> Przepraszam, że wrzucam z opóźnieniem, ale wiecie: studia, życie, rodzina. W tym to, że zaangażowałam się w akcję pisania horrorów, a nie umiem pisać horrorów i cierpię teraz nad tekstami.


End file.
